Promise Of A Lifetime
by kelcher
Summary: This is kind of base on a song called "Promise Of A Lifetime" What if Cherish's book was burnt and not Danny's.


Dark clouds fell in the skies of the human world. The rains pour down lightening and thunder was seen and heard. In a hotel a shadowy figure was looking out the window. Watching the raindrops hitting the window. In it's hand was a soft pink flower.

A flashback was shown sowing the past day that happen. Two couples that were young holding hands softly. Behind them was an old man and a young female. They watched the love birds being shy. To them they find it cute.

"Danny Boy be a man" he said with a light snicker

"For the last time" turns to the older man "It's Danny damn it" he said.

His girlfriend giggles as the other female just roll her eyes. Danny turn to his girlfriend letting out a smile.

"Cherish you're a little red" her friend said.

"Nicole!" she said looking away hiding the small blush that appear on her cheek.

"Danny Boy, Nicole and I have things to get you two stay out of trouble" Mr. Goldo told the two.

They watched their book keepers leaving. Danny finally can be alone with Cherish without anyone interrupting them. Cherish turn her head to see a store filled with different strawberry treats next to the store was a Fish doughnut stand.

"Seems like our day Danny" she told him.

"You got that right Cherish" he said.

They went different ways. The sweet smell of fish doughnuts made Danny drool like a waterfall. Cherish looked at the different sweets. It was hard for her to choose so many sweets so little time.

"I see you got your eye on the Strawberry Cream Cake" said a voice.

Cherish turn to see an older looking teen. Older then Danny but somewhere in her age range. She stood straight back up.

"I guess is it good?" Cherish asked him.

Danny walked with a bag filled with his doughnuts. He walked pass the shop seeing a guy talking to Cherish. He growl a little as he placed the flower in his pocket. Danny doesn't like it when another guy talking to his girlfriend cause of the fear of losing her. He walked in put his arm around Cherish's shoulder keeping her close to him.

"Danny you ok?" she asked him.

"Yes I just missed you" he said not taking his eye off of the guy.

"Glad I could help good day you two" the other teenager said leaving.

Cherish sighs as the owner gave her the cake that she was looking at. Not saying a word to Danny. Danny went after her, seeing her sitting down eating the cake. He sat next to her looking in the fish doughnuts bag. Feeling silly about his little episode.

"Cherish I'm sorry I just seeing you with someone else makes me jealous I don't want to lose you" he said looking at her hoping she'll understand.

"Danny look you know I wouldn't leave you no other guy would come in and take me away from you" looked at him "You know I love you and will never leave you for someone else" she said.

As Cherish was done with her cake Danny hugged her close feeling the warmth of her body. The natural smell made it at ease. Cherish wrap her arms around him not letting go. Danny softly cap her cheek leaning in to kiss her.

"Danny Boy" said Mr. Goldo.

Danny turn to him not happy that he interrupted a sweet moment. He grumbles under his breath.

"Don't call me Danny Boy" he said getting annoyed with it.

Cherish let out a giggle as Nicole sat beside Cherish. Seems the little time they had with each other failed. Nicole's face went from laughing to seriousness.

"Cherish and Danny we ran into a Mamodo book keeper and challenge us to a fight" Nicole informs them.

Danny and Cherish nodded. They got up getting ready for the battle. Two against one seemed unfair but they know how to do teamwork. They went into the forest and in the middle of the field they saw the enemy it was the same guy that Danny saw who was hitting on Cherish. He knew that there was something off about him. Nicole got her spell open and ready as Mr. Goldo stood beside her knowing the right time to use his spells.

"I see you came I knew you two were Mamodo's now then let's fight" he said with a cocky voice.

Danny rushed right in as Nicole called out her spell. The Crystals zoomed by Danny attacking the enemy straight on. The Mamodo smirk as he easily dodges the attacks. He try to keep away from Danny as his partner was calling out spells on right after another. Danny smirks as he punches the Mamodo.

Mr. Goldo didn't have to use the spell seeing Danny wasn't tried or seriously hurt. Nicole called out another spell one of the strongest. Near beaten the Mamodo smirks as Danny started to feel his legs being paralyzed. Cherish eyes widen.

"Wha-what did you do to me?" he asked trying to move.

"Those doughnuts are dangerous" he chuckles.

His book was glowing bright meaning he is going to unleashed a strong attack. They ran towards Danny. Danny try to move but couldn't Mr. Goldo open his book. The words glow. He started reading the spell when Nicole stopped him.

He looked at her to see that Cherish is standing in front of him. Nicole gave Mr. Goldo a reassuring smile as she called out the strongest spell. Danny watched as her strongest spell was unleashed. They collided into making a huge explosion. They shield their eyes. After the smoke was cleared , Mr. Goldo used the Jirouk spell healing his legs.

Danny got up he ran to cherish who was badly hurt from the explosion. Nicole notice her book was on fire. Danny eyes widen. The world spins around Danny, undulating and distorting like a broken fun house mirror. Everything's in seventeen different colors, his chest is on fire, and his breathing harder than a marathon runner ever has.

"Cher-Cherish…" His couldn't utter words as she was slowly transparent "Please don't go" he said trying to hold his tears

She shakes her head sadly, choking back a sob.

"No…It was my choice…to go away now…" she said calmly

Danny can sense that she's not sad or upset about leaving the human world. Nicole and Mr. Goldo has tears down their faces. More of her body was going away. It was like feeling air from her lithe form, and he knows that it's not a good sign. She closes her eyes for a moment, and when she speaks again, her voice is laden with innumerable tears.

"Danny… I want you to resume fighting to be a king you wanted to be" placed her hand on his cheek "It's to late for me" Her eyes have gone cloudy, like she's trapped in a far-off memory that no one ever returns from. "…and now…I am going back…to our home world." She softly smiles

Her hand finds his. "Danny…" she stutters, staring deep into his soul. "I need you…to do me a favor. All those who are fighting to be good…" She pauses for breath. "Be with them…" she said slowly

"Stop", he mentally "Please, stop. Quit talking like that. Y-you're gonna be fine" he told her.

Mr. Goldo and Nicole left them be to have a final moment

"You're my love Danny." She's slipping away, slowly but surely,

Him dying with her. He can't take it. He can't take it. She reaches up and cradles his cheek. Things happen in slow motion. He appears to be removed from his body. He watch Cherish's hand fall from his cheek, who quickly grabs it out of the air.

"No!" He can feel the anguish emanating from himself; it's apparent in his depressed tone of voice more than anything. "Cherish…Who else I will have to be with while I'm in the fight?" he asked.

She didn't say a word as her smiled was all she gave him. He kissed her for as long as they had time. With a short flash of glimmering brilliance, Cherish disappears into sprinkles of pure light. She's not as bright as the noonday sun, more akin to that of the sunset, but regardless, it's killing Danny. All that's left in her place is a soft pink flower. An flower that was her favorite and will treasure for eternity.

"Cherish…" Danny started to cry.

The rain started pouring down. Nicole cried as Mr. Goldo placed his hand on Danny's shoulder. He pounded the grass crying. Why did she have to go it cold have been him. Why her. He looked up at the skies as the dark clouds were heavier. Mr. Goldo had nothing to say. The flashback ended as Danny sat on the couch looking at the picture of Cherish and him. He softly smiles as tears fell on the picture. The flower didn't lose It's color. As if the flower was alive and part of her was in it.

"Cherish…I promise" he said in whispers.


End file.
